lionsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Esme Cullen
Esme Cullen (born Esme Anne Platt, previously Evenson, born 1895) is the matriarch of the Olympic Coven. She is the wife of Carlisle Cullen, the adoptive mother of Thomas, Christopher, Charlotte, and Harrison. She is also the biological mother of Elizabeth Cullen, the daughter she had with Carlisle, before she was turned into a vampire. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Reaser. Biography Esme Anne Platt was born in 1895. She grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, where she had a very happy childhood. As a teenager, her playful, mischievous nature often got her into trouble. At the age of 16, she fell out of a tree, and broke her leg. Since the local doctor was out of town, she was treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He moved out of town not long after that, but Esme never forgot the kind doctor with whom she had gotten along so well. Initially wanting to move west to become a school teacher, she was pressured by her parents to stay and marry. At the age of 22, in an attempt to please her parents, she married Charles Evenson, but she soon realized her husband was an abusive man. Her family urged her to keep quiet about the abuse, and Esme had no choice but to endure it. Much to her relief, her husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving her some peace. changing Esme into a vampire.]]Esme enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but when Charles returned in 1919, the abuse returned with him. Sometime after his return, Esme found out that she was pregnant. Not wanting her child to grow up in such a dangerous home, she ran away to her cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. After the baby's death, Esme felt that she no longer had any reason to live, and attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. When she was found, her condition was so bad that they didn't even attempt to revive her. She was immediately brought to the morgue, although her heart was still beating faintly. Dr. Cullen was working in the area at the time, and recognized her as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated 10 years earlier. Esme regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but she was happy to see Carlisle again. In order to save her life, Carlisle decided to change her into a vampire. When Esme first woke up from her transformation, Carlisle explained what happened and that he turned her into a vampire in order to save her life. To his surprise, Esme was not upset with his act and she easily accepted her new life. Esme and Carlisle later fell in love and got married. Physical Appearance Physically, Esme is the oldest member in the Cullen family, being changed at the age of 26. She was described to be extremely beautiful, to the extent where she reminded Thomas of "the ingenues of the silent-movie era", and meeting her was like'' "meeting a fairy tale—Snow White, in the flesh": a heart-shaped face with a warm compassionate look, billows of soft caramel-colored hair, delicate eyebrows, and a small slender figure that was less angular and more rounded compared to the rest of her family (she was changed not long after giving birth to her daughter). Her human eye color was brown. Personailty Esme is an extremely warm individual who is gifted with the ability to love the people around her passionately. She has always had strong maternal instincts, which is why she is able to open her heart so easily to her adoptive children and Elizabeth. She is described as being as intelligent as her husband, and a very kind and gentle person. The people around her are genuinely drawn toward her gentle personality. Esme is also very creative and artistic, and enjoys renovating old properties. Throughout her years as a vampire, she has studied and earned degrees in architecture, art, and photography. Powers and Abilities Upon her transformation, her ability to show passionate love to the people around her was enhanced (as with all emotions after the transformation) and this has become her most prominent feature throughout the series. Esme is not as skilled at fighting as Thomas, Christopher or Katherine. This is probably due to her loving nature - meaning she most likely hasn't had to fight much in her life. However, Esme should not be underestimated in battle, she showed she is more than capable of fighting if needs be. Relationships Esme is the mother figure of the Cullen family, the ex-wife of Charles Evenson and the wife of Carlisle Cullen. She is the adoptive mother of Thomas, Christopher, Harrison, Katherine and Charlotte. She is the biological mother of Elizabeth Cullen, the daughter she had with Carlisle before they were turned into vampires. Esme has particular care for Thomas, being the first of her adoptive children. Carlisle Cullen Carlisle and Esme first met when she was 16 and he treated her broken leg; she fell out of a tree and Carlisle was the only doctor present at that time. Both made an impression on the other—Esme never met another man that measured up to him. Her affection on Carlisle was strong enough for him to turn Esme into a vampire 10 years later, when he found her dying after she tried to commit suicide because she had lost her son. Proven as well is how much he truly loves her and was willing to change her into a vampire because he didn't want her to die or suffer any longer. To his surprise, Esme accepted her transformation very easily. They fell in love and married "quickly and easily" and had a daughter. Her ability to love others with passion helped her to devote herself to her husband's lifestyle. Christopher says that even though eighty years have passed since Carlisle found Esme, their love has never faded because he still looks at her with the same eyes of first love. Elizabeth Cullen Elizabeth Cullen is Esme's and Carlisle's biological daughter. During Esme's pregnancy, Thomas and Katherine guard her and the baby because they believe that Esme should be allowed to make her own decisions and understands her desire to have children. After Elizabeth was born, Esme comes to adore the baby like the rest of the family, even sacrificing her second-favorite silverware to keep Lizzie entertained. Thomas Cullen Thomas Cullen was Esme's first adoptive son, and was turned into a vampire by Carlisle shortly before she was. Initially, they pretended to be brother and sister, but after Esme and Carlisle fell in love she began to pose as his adoptive mother. They care for each other deeply and Thomas hates to cause her pain. Esme admits to Katherine that Thomas means more to her than the rest of her "children" because he was her first adoptive child, and is very thankful that he has found his true love in Katherine. Throughout their years together she had worried that he would never find his soulmate, until Katherine came along. Esme welcomed Katherine into the family right away and treated her like another daughter. Esme fondly criticizes Thomas and says that he is too much of a gentleman, as he told Katherine that she fell off a cliff rather than jumped. Thomas introduces Esme to Katherine as his mother "for all intents and purposes". Portrayal '''Elizabeth Reaser' portrays Esme Cullen.